Birthday Dress
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: In order to get their younger brother to wear a princess dress, Kise's older sisters tempt him with his birthday present.


**Birthday Dress**

"Ryou-chan! Please stop squirming!" his eldest sister complained.

"You're going to look so cute, if only you stay still!" his other sister chimed in.

Kise himself, only six years old, was kicking and thrashing his arms and legs, trying to fight off the both of his sisters with all of the might that he had. "I don't wanna wear it!" he whined. "Don't make me wear it!"

His eldest sister began patting the top of his head, hoping that such a notion would help calm him down. "Come on, Ryou-chan," she giggled, "listen to your sisters."

"If you let us dress you up, we'll give you your birthday present before Mom and Dad give you theirs," his other sister proposed. She knew that her little brother easily gave into temptation, so why not exploit such a fault?

She had been right. In that very moment, Kise's large, innocent eyes lit up with excitement. "Will you really? Will you really give me my present?" he asked, bouncing up and down. "I want it! Give it to me! I want it!"

"Okay, okay," his eldest sister smiled, "but you have to wear this first."

"I'll wear it!" Kise cheered, still jumping about. "I'll wear it, I'll wear it!"

Five minutes of prepping and preening later and they were finished.

"Oh, Ryou-chan! You look adorable!" his second sister cooed.

"Can we just eat you up? Please, please, please?" his eldest sister giggled, nuzzling his little cheek.

Kise had been dressed in the frilliest of pink princess dresses. And if that wasn't enough, his hair had been clipped back with cherry-shaped hairpins, making it look as if he were wearing cute little pigtails.

"No! Don't eat me!" he cried. "You have to give me my present! You promised!"

"Should we give it to him, sis? I mean, we said we would..."

"Yeah, okay. Let me go get it."

As his eldest sister stood up and walked over to her closet, his second sister jumped to her feet as well and said, "I better get a camera. I want to record every little detail of this moment!"

His eldest sister opened up the sliding doors to her closet. "Now, let's see..." she hummed. "Where did I put it...?"

"Don't tell me you lost it!" Kise shouted, clearly in distress. After all, he didn't want to be wearing this dress for nothing.

"Don't worry, Ryou-chan, I found it, I found it." Standing on the tips of her toes, Kise's eldest sister reached for the wrapped box that she had placed on the top shelf of her closet. By the time she had brought it over to her brother, her sister had gotten the camera all set up and Kise was bouncing around again.

"What is it? What is it?" he asked eagerly, eyeing the rather large present.

"I don't know, Ryou-chan," his eldest sister smiled. "You'll have to open it and find out."

"Tear it open!" his other sister encouraged. "Rip it with everything you've got!"

Delighted, Kise obliged and began tearing through the wrapping paper. The both of his sisters stood close by and were practically swooning at the adorable sight. When all of the paper had been cast away, all of the color had drained from Kise's face and he froze like a deer in the midst of headlights. This concerned his sisters.

"What's the matter, Ryou-chan? You don't like it?" his second sister asked.

"We could always return it for something else! It wouldn't be a problem," his eldest sister added.

"Don't do that..." Kise murmured. He had spoken so quietly that neither of his sisters had heard him properly.

"What was that, Ryou-chan? Can you repeat it?"

Looking up at his sisters, his golden eyes glistening with tears, Kise sobbed, "Please don't return it! I love it so much! I love it, I - hic - love it! It's the best present - hic - ever!" Kise's sisters had ended up pooling their money together in order to purchase the one and only thing that he had wanted most: a karaoke machine.

Covering her mouth to suppress light-hearted laughter, Kise's eldest sister bent down to his level and said, "We'd never return it without your permission, Ryou-chan."

His other sister quickly joined in on consoling him. "Yeah, we'd never! But we're super happy that you like it so much. Why don't you go ahead and sing us a song, Ryou-chan?"

Like the flip of a switch, Kise quickly wiped away his tears and nodded happily. "I'll sing you the best song that I know! You'll love it!"

* * *

"You really did love that thing, Ryou-chan," Kise's eldest sister smiled, "but you hated the dress."

Kise, now seventeen, and his two sisters had gathered onto their living room couch to go through and watch some of their old, homemade family videos.

"Of course I hated it!" Kise scoffed. "I'm a boy, after all!"

"Oh, but you were so cute in it! Just look at you!" his second sister said, pointing at the television screen just in time for the much younger Kise to begin singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star". "You were an absolute doll!"

"Doll or not, I still hated that dress-ssu," Kise muttered.

"But you loved that machine to pieces. You kept singing into that microphone even after the amplifier busted," his eldest sister mentioned.

Kise smiled at this fond memory. "Yeah, I remember," he breathed. "It was the best gift you two ever got for me."

"Not the dress?" his second sister snickered.

"The dress wasn't a gift, so please stop mentioning it-ssu!"

* * *

_Hi there! Chappy here! :D_

_Happy birthday to Kise Ryouta! I had fun writing this drabble, so I hope that you all enjoy!_

_Thank you very much for taking the time to read it! (:_

_- Chappy _


End file.
